Before
by Blu Rose
Summary: Chisame wasn't always the hateful person her classmates know. Chiue wasn't always the super popular Net idol web surfers know. It was all so different before her sister died... AU. Please R&R!


Title: Before

Series: Negima! (Magister Magi Negi)

Character: Chisame Hasegawa, Chiue

Summary: Chisame wasn't always the hateful girl with a chronic twitching problem and a secret, popular online alias. Chiu wasn't always Chisame's online persona. Things were different before.

Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She only owns this story.

X-x-X

There _was _a point in time when Chisame wasn't such a hateful person. There _was_ a point in time when she wanted to be friends with her weird and completely crazy classmates. There _was_ a point where Chiue wasn't merely an online alias. The keyword is _was_, people.

To know more, let us turn back the clock. Back before Chisame Hasegawa went to Mahora Academy and had her world turned upside down a second time...

At one point in time, believe it or not, Chisame Hasegawa was a normal girl. She had a family: a mother, a father, and a twin sister named Chiue. Chiue was their parents' pride and joy. She was such a talented young girl, so full of life and always wanting to make new friends. Not like Chisame--untalented, quiet, shy Chisame who often twitched whenever she got nervous and had a vision of 1.2. Chiue could sing, dance, and act. Chisame could probably have down those same things, too, if she wasn't so shy in front of a crowd.

Once the twins began going to school, it was obvious who was better liked among the students and teachers. Chisame may have gotten the same grades as her sister, but Chiue was involved in more things, made more friends, and definitely spoke more than the bespectacled twin ever did. It was very hard to ignore her parents and teachers telling the young redhead how much she should have been like Chiue.

Believe it or not, she wasn't upset about it. Deep down in her heart, Chisame wished she could have been like Chiue. Her little sister (She was ashamed to admit that _she _was the eldest with the way she acted.) would often try to help her become more social by inviting her to play with her school friends. The problem was that Chiue's friends didn't _want_ to play Chisame. They said she was weird and looked like an owl, then went on to tease her even further. When Chisame was on the point of tears, Chiue started to shout at her friends and pulled her big sister aside for the two of them to play together.

That was probably the last happy memory that Chisame had of her sister. The next day, while their mother was driving the twins to school, they got into a car accident. They were all terribly injured, but Chiue probably got the worst. At a young age, Chiue Hasegawa died at the tender young age of five.

Chisame was heartbroken. Her sister was probably the only friend she had in the world. Now that she was gone, she had no one. Sure, her parents paid more attention to her, but they still said she could have done better--they only refrained from using Chiu's name. School was no different, since no one talked to her and she had no reason to talk to them. But still, the bespectacled girl missed her sister.

Chisame felt that the only time she could see her sister again was if she took of her glasses and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She and Chiue were twins, after all, and the only difference between them was that the elder sibling wore glasses. When she wasn't wearing them, no one could tell who she was. So, she began to take off her glasses more often. At home, she would dress up in Chiue's clothing and pretend she was her sister. She'd sing and she'd pose and she'd act out her favorite scenes from television. This all went on for quite a few years, yet no one knew about it. Well, they didn't know about until she pulled something that may have been a tad bit too drastic.

At school, she decided to act like Chiue, if only to make sure that no one could notice. All it took was a removal of the glasses, loosening of the braid, and a moment of preparation. Then she walked into the room, and began to act as though she were Chiue, back from the grave and claiming that not even death could keep her down. The kids actually believed it! The teacher, on the other hand, saw through her masquerade, but ignored for the first day or two. But after two weeks had passed and Chisame remained acting as though she were Chiue at school and Chisame at home, they called her parents, and they decided to do the first thing that came to mind: punish her. In their eyes, she was insulting her deceased sister by acting like her. How trying to keep Chiue alive in reality was wrong, the young redhead didn't know. All they told her was to stop pretending to be Chiue. She did just that.

However, she went on to create an imaginary friend. Imaginary _sibling_, actually. Chisame decided that if she couldn't pretend to be Chiue, she would have to keep her alive through her imagination. Sure, people were calling her crazy, but she didn't mind. She was with her sister, who was right there dressed adorably in white with little fluffy white wings on her back, after all.

But then her parents found out. But instead of punishing her, they sent her for therapy. They'd assumed that Chiue's death had done something to their remaining child's psyche and as a result caused her to pretend to be Chiue or act like Chiue was merely invisible and standing with her. They wanted her to stop reminding them of their precious child who was deceased for such a long time, but the girl didn't know what was so bad about it until she started talking to that therapist guy. Then something just...happened to her.

Chisame can't remember when she began to hate everything. She can't' remember that she wanted to be friends with her classmates and that she wanted to fit in. She can't even remember her sister. Or rather, she doesn't want to remember. Because in her mindset, it seemed that Chiue always did better than her and that she couldn't beat her. The last thing she wanted to remember was her sister--her _God-damned perfect sister_.

Well, maybe she hadn't forgotten her past completely. Chiue still lives on as a net idol, even if it's through the sister who apparently hates her so much...

X-**Fin**-X

**Blu Rose: I have no idea why I wrote this fic. I just wanted to write a Negima fic and I find Chisame an interesting character. I'm sure this isn't true to the manga cannon, but it was just a thought. This is also the first fic I wanted to try writing without anyone speaking. Just a bunch of words... Well, I hope you enjoyed this super-short oneshot and that you review! If you're lucky, I may write another Negima fic with Zazie or something.**


End file.
